Toutes les choses que je ne t'ai pas dîtes
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Le titre résume bien la fic...Un Sanzo en proie aux doutes et aux remords...yaoi Sanzo x Goku


**Titre **: Toutes les choses que je ne t'ai pas dite**s**

**Genre** : Angst, introspectif

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Kazuya Minekura.

**Note de la traductrice** : Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de Naco. J' ai voulu vous faire partager une fic italienne que j'adore. Elle s'appelle « toutes les choses que je ne t'ai pas dites ». Je crois que ça résume assez bien la fic! Bonne lecture! Et rendez-vous à la fin de l'histoire!

**Toutes les choses que je ne t'ai pas dites**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais souffrir autant .Je t'avais expliqué la douleur que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais perdu celui que je considérais comme mon père. La douleur de rester en vie, de perdre un être cher , d'être seul alors que les autres garçons de ton âge sont insouciants, s'amusent.....c'est vraiment le comble.

C'est une douleur tellement puissante qu'elle me transperce le cœur. Elle m'empêche de respirer, elle me paralyse et m'empêche de me lever.

.

Une douleur quasiment physique, chaque membre de mon corps semble être transpercé par un poignard qui s'enfonce dans ma chair, dans mon sang se mélangeant à des larmes salées. Larmes qui sont le témoin de cette douleur qui me tue lentement. Non, c'est encore pire que ça.

Tu as déjà ressenti ça Gokû n'est- ce pas ? Tu as toujours supporter la douleur sans te plaindre, sans jamais n'accuser personne, sans jamais dévoiler tes sentiments.

Mais comment aurais-je pu lire dans tes grands yeux dorés autre chose que le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Mais aussi de l'affection et l'adoration que tu me portais, la même chose que j'éprouvais pour mon maître Komyo Sanzô.

Par contre....

Par contre, tu portais un fardeau encore plus lourd que ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginer.

Et maintenant c'est moi qui porte ce fardeau, crétin de singe...et avec tout ce qui en découle.

Tu l'as laissé à la personne que tu voulais protéger, à ton soleil, à celui que tu voulais défendre au péril de ta vie.

Ce fut ce soir-là, ce soir maudit qu'il découvrit la vérité.

Le vent soufflait violemment sur la ville...le ciel pleurait tout comme mon cœur, comme le tien Son Gokû et comme ceux de Gojyo et d'Hakkai.

Mais je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu, trop égoïste pour penser aux autres. Trop présomptueux pour lire dans tes grands yeux dorés autre chose que la faim et la joie de vivre. Quelque de bien plus profond, quelque chose qui m'était réservé.

Ce maudit-soir, les yokai nous attaquèrent par surprise. Prisonnier de la nuit noire et de mes cauchemars...je n'ai pas réagis...

Je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour sentir la présence d'un yokai, après tout je suis un Sanzo même si je ne suis pas vraiment un saint. Mais cette maudite pluie m'avait fatiguée et privée de toute volonté.

Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard avait fait de ton corps, Gokû...

Tes gestes qui traduisaient la joie que tu ressentais pour moi ...pour ne pas me faire souffrir et me sombrer dans le désespoir...maintenant je te tiens dans mes bras...tu es couvert de sang...

Ton sang, le sang d'un innocent garçon aux yeux dorés. Le sang d'une créature hérétique qui s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Pour me sauver, pour sauver ma misérable vie...

Je ne sais pas bien ce qui s'est passé ensuite, des brides de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire sans que je puisse les mettre bout à bout...

Je me souviens seulement de du cri que j'ai poussé alors que j'étais en larmes devant ton corps couvert de blessures. Mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage pâle...ces larmes que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais versées.

Un son, un cri puis un bruit comme lors de cette nuit sans lune...Alors que j'avais les mains couvertes par le sang des autres, j'avais maintenant celui de Gokû...

le sang de Gokû s'écoulait de son corps, la vie s'échappait petit à petit de son enveloppe charnelle. Et aussi de la mienne.

« Ne pleure pas Sanzô...je ne le mérite pas...je veux que tu sois heureux...fais-moi un sourire Sanzô...je voudrais tant que tu me souris...

Ta voix était presque un murmure mais je l'entendais tout de même.

Gokû, tu n'as jamais pensé à toi, tu t'es toujours occupé de moi. Je ne sais pas où je trouverai la force... je regardais tes grands yeux emplis d'affection et de tristesse, mais aussi de résolution comme si tu ne regrettais rien et que si tu devais le refaire, tu recommencerais.

Mes lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Un sourire dans lequel j'essayais d'exprimer tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi, toute l'affection que je n'ai jamais su te donner.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi, je ne le saurais jamais...

Pourtant tu me souris, ton sourire est radieux comme le soleil, plein d'amour et de douceur, alors que la vie quitte tes joues colorés. Tes yeux se fermaient pour toujours et tes lèvres aborderont pour toujours cet éternel sourire...

Plus jamais tu ne m'appelleras avec insistance pour n''importe quelle sottise..

Plus jamais tes yeux couleur or ne me fixeront avec insistance...

Plus jamais je ne te donnerai de coups d'éventail sur ta tête brune...

Plus jamais de prise-de-bec...

Plus jamais de tables dévastées...

Les mots étaient inutiles, le sourire sur les lèvres pâles de Gokû suffisait à me faire prendre conscience de la vérité, du fardeau que tu allais me laisser.

Le fardeau d'un amour non avoué, d'une chaleur jamais ressentie, de lèvres jamais embrassées...des bras qui ne m'enlaceront jamais et des désirs qui ne réaliseront pas...Et qui ne se réaliseront jamais.

« Aimer apporte le bonheur ». Il avait entendit quelqu'un dire ça une fois.

Mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Trop tard pour te dire que je te voulais bien, crétin de singe.

Trop tard pour te dire que j'ai besoin de toi, de tes sourires, de tes rires de ta joie de vivre.

Trop tard pour te dire que je n'aurais jamais voulu te perdre.

Trop tard pour te dire que tu vas me manquer.

Trop tard pour te dire que tu es mon soleil à moi...mon petit soleil..

Trop tard pour te dire ces mots que tu n'entendras jamais...et que moi, têtu, stupide égoïste je ne t'ai jamais dit:

« Aishiteru, baka saru »

OWARI

**Note de la traductrice**: ouff elle fut éprouvante à traduire cette fic, elle est tellement triste T_T j'ai failli chialer plusieurs fois.

Donnez-moi vos avis, impressions ça me ferait grand plaisir!


End file.
